


Pagan Of The Good Times

by DetectivePrettyBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda?, Zombie Apocalypse, but more ot3 in the end, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePrettyBoy/pseuds/DetectivePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies, split lips, and girls are just distracting tbh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagan Of The Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiras_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiras_hale).



Malia wiped her hand over her lip to see if there was still any blood coming out, licking over it afterwards and got the tangy taste of blood in her mouth.

Great.

She huffed, pulling her knees up so she could rest her arms on them. This was going to be something as long as Kira stayed with them. Erica hadn’t ever gotten that mad at something before until Kira came along but it’s all because of Allison that she…

She huffed again, louder this time as if the noise would make the thought go away.

She didn’t need this either. She didn’t come out here to dwell on the past. Just to get away long enough for the both of them to calm down so she wouldn’t throttle Erica the next time she saw her.

At least it was pretty out here.

There was one thing they never really got to see back in the quarantine zone. The sunset. Sure, you could look at it if you wanted to with buildings in the way, but it wasn’t as open as this. The air wasn’t fresh. There wasn’t any freedom besides knowing you were protected from the infected. Here, there was freedom everywhere. 

As long as you didn’t run into other people besides the ones in your group or infected. Otherwise Malia loved it.

But that’s how this all started. Running into Kira who was a complete stranger in the last city they went through while trying to get away from murdering assholes who killed anyone who walked through the city. All for any clothes or food they had on them.

If it hadn’t been for Kira, her and Erica probably wouldn’t have made it out like they had.

Kira had a group she was with when she entered the city and they ended up getting split up and were supposed to meet at a radio tower just outside of the city.

And when the three of them had gotten there, the place was empty.

They waited a day and a half before leaving.

Erica hadn’t liked Kira as soon as Malia as soon as they met. Didn’t trust her and just kept on saying _‘Remember what happened with Allison?’_

Well fuck what happened with Allison.

At least Erica had eased up on Kira after they left the radio station. Whatever group she had with her before, they meant a lot to her. She didn’t say who was in the group with her, friends, family, random strangers that kinda met and just became something more- and Malia didn’t bother to ask. Erica didn’t either. Who likes to talk about what they lost?

“You didn’t have to do that.” Comes Kira’s voice, her footsteps following behind her as she came forward.

Malia kept her eyes on the sunset as the other girl came and sat down beside her. Taking a minute to get comfortable and Malia watched from the corner of her eyes as Kira tucked her knees close to her chest before wrapping her arms around them.

“Yeah I did. She shouldn’t talk about you like that.” Malia answered.

“No,” Malia furrows her brows at the soft voice coming out of Kira, “if I’m really causing so much trouble between you two, I can leave. You don’t have to fight with Erica about me. I know how to get by on my own, I can get my stuff and go-”

“Wait- What?” Malia finally looked at the other girl, “You’re ready to pack it up and go because Erica and I punched each other?”

“No, Malia-”

“Erica shouldn’t have said the things she said,” She cut off, “Any of it. She’s just hung up on one of our old friends and she thinks letting you stay is just going to turn out the same way. That’s why she’s acting the way she is. Not because of you.”

Kira averted her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip and didn’t say anything else.

This wasn’t the girl she met back in the city, but then they were running from murderers and infected and that requires you to be strong.

Now she lost her group and saw the only two people she knows fight over her.

Malia huffed again and looked back at the sunset. Sitting in silence with the other girl for a few minutes before speaking up again, “You won’t get us killed. Or end up like our friend. We don’t even know what happened to her ourselves.” Malia wiped her knuckle over her split lip again before twining her fingers together, “She left because her aunt needed her and she promised she’d come back but…” She shrugged, “she never did.”

Kira stayed quiet for a minute longer before her fingers were suddenly grabbed hold of her chin and gently urged Malia to look at her, “Let me see you,” she brought up her other hand to brush her thumb over Malia’s lip, “Does it hurt?” She asked quietly.

Malia shook her head, too shocked to really say anything.

Erica never touched her like this. It was all pats on the arm or bone crushing hugs after nearly getting killed again and patching each other up. Never soft touches like what Kira’s fingers were doing now. Nothing unnecessary like this, touching it won’t make the pain go away or heal any faster.

Malia didn’t say anything to stop her though.

“You still didn’t have to hit her, Malia.” Kira said exasperated, voice soft and breathy as she turns Malia’s head this way and that to inspect the wound better.

Malia huffed, waving Kira’s hands away from her mouth, “I wouldn’t have had to if she hadn’t said anything about you. You were right there, Kira.”

“But why hit her over me? You guys are best friends aren’t you?”

Malia nodded, “She’s the only person I’ve been with this whole time since the infection started. And I already told you why. She was rude and acted like an ass.”

Kira took a deep breath and let it out with a disbelieving smile, “You still didn’t have to hit her, Malia,” She reached for Malia’s mouth again and Malia just grabbed her hand and held it so she wouldn’t touch it again.

“I’m fine, Kira. So is Erica. We’re not going to split because of what she thinks of you. And I’m not going to let you leave either.” She squeezed the other girl’s hand, “You just lost a whole group of people, I’m not going to let you go to be alone.”

She wasn’t good at these types of things. Assuring people. Or comforting them. Or whatever this was called. But Kira seems really thankful for it if the look on her face is anything to go by and just squeezes Malia’s hand back.

“Thank you, Malia.”

Malia shrugged, not bothering to let go of Kira’s hand as she looked back out at the fading sunset, “It’s nothing.”

 

-

 

Malia finds herself staring at Kira more often than not.

She likes watching Kira practice with swinging her sword around to protect herself. Likes watching her finally being able to talk with Erica. Likes watching her talk. Likes how she moves her hands, how she bounces around, and how her eyes sometimes go so wide when something surprises her.

Likes her long hair, her smile, her brown eyes, and the way she laughs.

Likes being able to touch her for no apparent reason at all.

Malia doesn’t know why she does. She isn’t that way with Erica. Her fingers don’t itch to find new ways to touch the blonde without it seeming unnecessary. She doesn’t find herself staying up a little bit later than usual just to watch Erica sleep. She doesn’t stand a little closer to Erica if she knows she’s afraid.

Only Kira.

“Malia?”

Malia blinked, looking up to find Erica standing in the doorway or the home they crashed for the night. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for like, five minutes. What’s got you so distracted lately?”

“Nothing,” Malia says too quickly and focuses on cleaning her guns like she was supposed to be doing for the past twenty minutes.

“Really? Nothing? Nothing at all?” Erica asks skeptically, coming closer to plop herself down in front of Malia.

“Yes.” She picked up her rifle, unloading the magazine and cocking the gun back so she could clean the chamber.

Erica hummed, watching her for a bit before speaking up again, “Nothing like Kira?”

Malia only glances at Erica in answer and ignores the heat crawling up into her cheeks.

“She’s busy scoping out the rest of the house, finding things we might be able to take with us on our way, so she won’t hear us if we talk about her.”

Malia stays silent and Erica takes that as encouragement to keep on going, “She’s real cute. Can hold her own in a fight. Real sweet too-”

Malia huffs and focuses on trying to block Erica out, “And?”

“And, all I’m saying is-”

Erica’s cut off from a scream that comes from upstairs and the both of them are up and running up the stairs to where Kira is and Malia’s heart stops at the sight of Kira trying to hold off an infected with just her bare hands. She holds her gun up to shoot it but it’s only after she pulls the trigger that she realizes she took out the magazine and the gun doesn’t fire.

It’s all Malia can do but watch the thing snap at Kira-

A gun goes off and the infected drops to the floor, leaving Kira to take in big shaky breaths as she stares at the dead body on the ground. Hands trembling as she walks herself back until she hits a wall and leans herself against it.

Malia looked up at Erica, seeing the gun in her hands still pointed at the infected with a blank look on her face. Her jaw set and Malia’s seen that look before.

“Erica-”

“Just calm her down. I’ll get stuff ready to go.” Erica cuts off and didn’t even look at Malia as she left the room.

Malia goes to Kira anyway, automatically reaching out and pulling the other girl close to her and let Kira cling onto her. The way she shook even more evident pressed up against Malia.

“Malia, Malia-”

Malia hushed her, just like like the way her mom used to and brushed a hand over the back of Kira’s head, cupping it.

“N-No, it was here. In the closet. I-I didn’t even know and I opened it and it just came out-” Kira babbles and Malia just holds her tighter, hushing her still and only looks up when Erica comes into the doorway to look at them with that same blank face.

 

-

 

Malia is noticing Erica a lot more now too. It wasn’t like she hasn’t before, Erica was the only person she’s been around for the past two years.

She knows when Erica’s mad, knows when she’s hiding something, knows when some days are just harder than the last, all by looking at her.

But now she’s noticing her like she’s been noticing Kira and she doesn’t think twice before touching her now. Just like she’s been doing with Kira.

Even now, she’s been staring at the back of Erica’s head and knows Erica’s still tense. It’s been another one of those hard days and Kira even noticed.

They all sleep with two sleeping bags zipped together so it isn’t much of a hassle as she moves closer to Erica and wraps her arm around her middle and tucks her face between the other girls shoulder blades.

Erica relaxes slightly but she’s still too tense too actually fall asleep.

“Who stuck a stick up your ass all the way up to your neck,” She mumbled, and hears Erica’s answering huff.

“Shut up.”

Malia feels Kira also press against her back and a warm arm wrap over her side to settle their hand on Erica’s side. Rubbing her fingertips into the blonde’s side.

“Did I miss somethin’?” Comes Kira’s sleepy mumble and Malia shook her head in answer, “No, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Kira double checks, and Malia watched Erica lace her fingers with Kira’s and smiled.

“I’m sure."

As long as she has Erica and Kira with her, things were going to be just fine.


End file.
